An electronic component often comprises two or more semiconductor chips. Each semiconductor chip performs a specific function. For instance, a plurality of semiconductor chips in a mobile phone performs functions of processing, storing and transferring information between two users.
Enclosing a plurality of chips within a single package offers several advantages. This reduces the total chip package size, as a multi-chip package is usually smaller than a plurality of single-chip packages. Furthermore, the cost of assembly and testing of a single multi-chip package is often lower than with a plurality of single-chip packages. Multi-chip packaging typically encloses the complex interconnections between the semiconductor chips within the package. Thus, the connection of the multi-chip package to a substrate is a simpler process.